L'histoire d'un Hero
by YumeNoGensou
Summary: Parce que dans toutes les histoires, il y a un héro, comme il y a un méchant. Mais dans toute les histoires, il y a aussi un sacrifice. Juste pour un moment avec lui, juste pour un dernier regard, un dernier soupire, un dernier sourire... Dernier. C'était un mot si étrange qui résonnait avec un gout amère dans sa bouche... Un gout salé de douleur. Un gout pur de larmes. One-Shot.


_**La mort est une fin qui mérite d'être honorée.**_

Karen n'a jamais voulu l'avouer à quiconque, mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle l'avait bien vu. Oh oui, elle qui avait des yeux si performant, comme n'aurait-elle pas put les voir? Ces bras grand écartés dans une invitation silencieuse? Ce pacte secret juste entre eux? Les larmes qui tombaient du masque d'impassibilité de Zero? Oui, Karen avait vu tout ça. Elle avait vu comment Lelouch les avaient trahis, comment elle s'était entiché de lui à contrecœur, comment elle l'avait détesté et haï de toutes ses forces.

Et maintenant quoi? C'est un regard plein de larmes qui voit l'épée de Damoclès s'abattre sur Lelouch. C'était peut-être un empereur, mais le voir ainsi dégringoler la pente pour se tenir devant sa sœur lui brisa le cœur. De même qu'elle était sûre d'avoir entendu Lelouch lui ordonner de vivre plus tôt, un sourire triste et confiant aux lèvres qu'elle devait vivre. Un sourire de regrets.

Elle n'avait pas loupé les yeux qui les avaient sondés. Elle et tous les prisonniers. Pour certains, ce regard qu'il lança était pleins d'amertume, pour d'autres, de défaite, mais pour elle, c'était de victoire, de délivrance et de soulagement. C'est quand ses yeux violets la sondèrent qu'elle remarqua toute la douleur de Lelouch. Tous ces sentiments douloureux implantés en lui.

Pour certains, Lelouch était amer d'avoir perdu. Elle, elle était certaine qu'il se faisait une joie de gagner dans l'ombre. Personne ne le savait et ne le saurait sûrement jamais mais Lelouch avait vaincu. Zero avait gagné.

Lelouch était peut-être un roi, mais ces habits blancs ne lui allaient pas. Lelouch n'était pas pur. Lelouch portait toujours le noir des ténèbres qui lui allait si bien, mais cette fois, il avait revêtu la couleur pourpre du sang qui lui tachait les mains.

Karen avait vu mais elle aurait préférée ne jamais voir. Les larmes de joie dans les yeux de Lelouch. Son visage souriant. Son expression de vainqueur. Son regard heureux. Le sang tachant ses vêtements. Le bonheur de sa mort. Les cris de Nunally.

Même si Lelouch était Zero, il ne méritait pas d'être trahis et abandonné de tout le monde. Il ne méritait pas de mourir de la main de son ami. Karen aurait voulu _qu'il_ vois le bonheur sur le visage des gens à sa victoire et non le visage larmoyant de sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait tant. Il avait tant fait pour elle! Elle avait même tenté de l'éliminer mais lui l'avais protégé jusqu'au bout. Il aimait sa sœur plus que tout. Plus que le monde, plus que la paix.

Lelouch était un japonais mais aussi un britanien. L'éclat qu'avait vu Karen dans ses yeux quand son regard parcourut la foule écrasa les miettes de son cœur. Il était si… Si Lelouch en fait. Manipulateur, conquérant, entêté, presque déloyal et hautain mais tellement, tellement rongé par là ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'altruisme.

C'est pour cela que Karen ne pouvoir avouer ce qu'elle vit. Cette épée transperçant un jeune homme, un lycéen, un britanien, un japonais, un roi, un empereur, un dieu. Cette épée fauchant une vie. Elle ne pouvait croire que Zero, Lelouch, celui qui avait veillé sur eux depuis le début, celui qui les avait protégé et mis à l' écart de tout danger était entre les mains de la mort.

Car c'était peut-être un homme, un lycéen, un britanien, un japonais, un roi, un empereur, un dieu et même Zero qui mourrait, c'était surtout Lelouch qui lui avait ordonné de vivre, c'était Lelouch qui lui avait déjà dit adieux, c'était un ami précieux et une personne chère pour elle qui mourrait là, juste devant elle, à porter de main.

Oui, peut-être que tous ces noms qui qualifiaient Lelouch étaient exacte, seulement Lelouch restera Lelouch. Celui qui avait posé sur elle un regard désolé et des lèvres souriantes.

Lelouch était mort en homme, en lycéen, en britanien, en japonais, un roi, en empereur, en dieu, en Zero et pour Karen, il était mort pour la paix et ça, pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà! En espérant que ça vous ais plu! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur en tentant de faire refléter les sentiments de Lelouch qui doit se sacrifier juste pour la paix. Lui qui, tout le long du manga pense à lui seul et qui n'hésite pas à tuer les autre pour son but se vois mourir pour ceux qu'il voulais tuer. Je vois Lelouch comme quelqu'un qui aimais profondément sa petite sœur mais pas au point de tout vouloir changer pour elle. Je pense qu'il voulais faire bouger les chose surtout pour _lui _et Nunally n'était qu'un prétexte. Puis il c'est rendu compte de son erreur et il à voulu se racheter.


End file.
